


Heavy Touches

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, its so sweet you might get diabeetus, mute character, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is mute. Hyukjae is blind. But that's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Touches

 

The very first time i saw him was when I was still in college, working hard in a public cafeteria where the food didn't taste too good but was hot when served and cheap with every serving. He walked in a mess i recall; hair dyed red, somewhat thick scruff on his face and his clothes were mismatched. The stranger stumbled a lot, one hand constantly ran through his thick locks of bright crimson, and face knotted into various expressions of frustration. 

I smiled at him. Of course, like i do with every customer, but he didn't give me much of a response. Shrugging while moving to my designated area of serving kimchi with rice into little cups, i picked up the large commercial sized spoon and stirred away. There were many nights i spent like this, working until 3am, and the morning workers would slowly trickle in to prepare breakfast. I would go home in a blur, mind always fogged from my meticulous heavy load of schoolwork and handling a job that always drastically jumped from hour to hour since a lot of people just decided to not show up or even sleep in. 

I stared at the green and orange vegetables displayed in yellow light before me and fiddled with my plastic gloves stretched over my hands. I gave myself enough courage to look up again. Being the shy person that i was, i didn't really know what to do with myself when i saw someone even remotely attractive within twenty feet of me. With a quick dart of my eyes upward, I blink incredulously at the man now sprawled over a table at least a few yards away from me. 

Now we served meals to the homeless, but that didn't mean we also let them sleep here. 

I glance nervously at my coworker who was merely checking her nails, hairnet off and gloves off as well, making me cringe from the obvious lack of procedure into keeping the food clean as we serve it. Her eyes dart to me, bright brown and tinged honey from the lighting at her own station. I gulp nervously. Her eyes were scary looking, eyelashes elongated from her excessive amount of mascara and the thick eyeliner made me even more nervous. Gosh, she was pretty. 

But also silently demanding. 

I remove my gloves, hairnet coming off next and my hair falls to my shoulders before tying it up with the same rubber band I've used since i started attending this college. I peek out from the metal station i always stood behind, shaped and used like a kiosk but with open sides, i glance at her and she shot a glare at me; no more hesitation. This is my job on the line too. I have to keep this ship tip top. 

Clearing my dry throat, i walk up to him with long strides and pat his shoulder abruptly, just once, and my hand flies from his black leather clad shoulder to my side almost immediately after. He shifts. He doesn't wake up. Once more, i tap him and he flies up, eyes darting wildly before he speaks. 

"What? Who? Whats wrong?"

I wave at him, trying to catch his attention, and quickly point to the large red sign hung on our entrance wall; NO LOITERING, NO SLEEPING HERE, FREE FOOD ONLY. 

I smile weakly. 

"What the hell? Who touched me? Speak up; it wasn't an accident. Do you really think its fucking funny to mess with a blind person?" 

I gape at him and my palms sweat almost immediately. I didn't mean to offend him, hell, i didn't even know he was blind. I figured he was just tired or drunk, and that's why he moved around so weirdly! It was not uncommon, in fact it happened pretty often. I cringe end start to panic, wanting to get the same sticky notes I've had in my pocket for years now, always a multicolored one, always a pen ready at my side to explain. 

I'm mute. 

He starts cussing, frustrated because i know for sure he can sense my presence but i still have yet to say anything to acknowledge him. He must think im rude. I blink rapidly, truly scared now, my anxiety from a situation i couldn't control was skyrocketing with every rash movement he made with his arms to feel around him. It struck me odd as to why he wasn't using a cane, but i grip my shirt like i was going to fall through the cracks beneath me. Breathing deeply, i make an uncoordinated lunge to his hand and begin make loud noises from my throat, squeaking, squealing, taking his hand that tensed like a rock to brush his fingers against my bobbing throat. 

It takes a few minutes though. It was not even considered a moment for him to understand, one minute at most for me to put the message across. He was calm at this point, eyes still wide but eyebrows furrowed. a sigh escapes his lips and i still my actions. 

"I'm sorry. I didn’t know you were mute."

I let out a huge breath of relief and he laughs, a big grin on his face. There's still half a mind to pull out my sticky notes for quick reply to him, but no. He scratches the side of his head for a second before offering a way to communicate. A pen and some paper would do. I make a noise of protest but he shoos me to get it anyway. So i do. 

The moment i turn to walk away from him, my eyes meet my coworker's; Tiffany's, and her eyes were just as big as his once were. Blushing, i put my head down and walk quickly. She witnessed the scene and was close enough to hear it, there was no need for explanation. I curse in my mind though; she could have fucking helped when i was struggling with him. 

Paper and pen, paper and pen; I repeat. 

By the time I return back to him, with a smile on my lips and curious mind; he bids goodbye suddenly, leaving me standing there. 

 

-

 

Its not till another week until I see him. My classes ended early from the holidays and i decided that i could log in some extra hours since a bit more cash could never hurt my financial situation. He comes stumbling in the same as last time, a fierce frown and the same wobbly steps. Snow comes blowing in onto the welcome mat but it's ignored by his prolonged standing at the entrance. 

Frantically, I rush to get the previous paper left at my work station, untouched, unmoved, not even looked at since that night. I stumble to him and I realize he's certainly much more keen to his senses than he was before. I squeak and squeal from my throat, and his face almost automatically brightens. 

"Ah yes! Its you again!" He motions his right arm into the air. My eyes follow fast. "I'm so sorry I left so abruptly that night. Work called and one cant ignore the fact that we need food on our plates, hm? I felt like a complete ass afterward for days. There was an emergency at work and..." He drifts off, and my smile that ididnt even know i was holding, drops.

It's then I nod fast, stupidly, and then realize that he can't see. So I make another noise in my throat. The redhead chuckles, gums showing and I start to become shy. He smiles even brighter than before after a few seconds and I shove the paper into his hands as a response, unable to stop my cheeks from glowing pink. He had such a handsome smile, it was getting hard to look directly at.

“I know you cant really reply right now. But I felt like I could give this a go.” He shifts in his hard and uncomfortable seat and begins to poke holes into the paper. “I’ve worked with a lot of patients in my time and sure enough there are people who cant communicate with me well. Or are they able to at all. I work with physical and trauma therapy.” He pokes some more holes and I begin to realize what he's trying to do. 

The man hands me the beaten piece of paper and I get extremely excited extremely fast. The bright paper in my hands is already contrasting the dull colors of the public food house and my hands trace over the bumps quickly, reading. I smile at what he wrote to me in Braille because I knew i could write back. 

  
_**Hi. My name is Hyukjae. Would you like to have dinner sometime?** _

 

 

A/N: Sorry for all the ugly typos :(


End file.
